Una navidad diferente
by Sweet Doll x
Summary: Bella está celebrando la navidad con su familia, pero su jefe la llama para trabajar. Lo que ella no sabe es que esa noche ella y su compañero Edward iban a intercambiar más que palabras.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia.

-Mamá, ¿dónde has puesto la salsa del pavo?-pregunté nerviosa a mi madre.

-Bella le he dejado ya en la mesa. Cariño, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien.

Hoy era Nochebuena y como tradición en la familia se celebró en la casa de mis padres. Estaba muy nerviosa. Quería que todo saliera bien, no podía faltar nada.

Os preguntareis que quien soy y que hago contándoos algo que puede ser que ha vosotros no os interese nada. Empezaré por quién soy. Me llamo Bella, tengo 27 años y hace unos meses acabo de especializarme como antropóloga forense y ya tengo un trabajo para poder independizarme. Mis padres son Charlie y Renee. No tengo hermanos, pero si tengo primos aunque todos son más pequeños que yo.

Ahora viene cuando digo porque os cuente todo esto. Como he dicho al principio hoy es Nochebuena, y este año se celebrará en la casa de mis padres. Hoy tenía el día libre, asique me levante tarde e hice todo lo que se puede hacer un 24 de diciembre. Todo parece muy normal, pero todo cambia cuando en medio de la cena recibo una llamada.

Pero eso ya lo leeremos cuando llegue su turno.

-Papá, ¿te has podido atar la corbata?

-No, ¿podrías hacerle a este viejo un nudo de corbata, cielo?-como siempre esta con que es muy viejo, pero para nada.

-Que tonterías dices, más quisiera yo haber estado a tu edad como estas tu-decía mi abuela desde el sillón que está al lado de la chimenea.

-Marie, tú has estado, estas y estarás perfecta siempre-decía mi abuelo acariciando la muy sonrojada mejilla de mi abuela. Y es que llevaban más de 50 años casados y parece que se casaron ayer.

-Bella, abre la puerta que no puedo.-dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

Al pararme enfrente de la puerta me mire en el espeja que había al otro lado de la puerta. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¡¡Prima Bella!!

-¿Dónde están las cosas más bonitas de esta casa?-dije agachándome para quedarme a su altura.

-Estamos aquí.-dijeron a la vez mis dos preciosas primas pequeñas. Elizabeth y Lillian. Dos niñas tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas.

-¿Qué tal tíos?-dije levantándome y cogiendo la mano de mis primas.

-Muy bien, cariño.-dijo la amorosa tía Isa.

-Mamá está en la cocina. Tío Roberto, mi padre está en el salón con los abuelos.- dije antes de que me preguntaran lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando Lizzie, Lillian y yo nos quedamos a solas nos subimos a mi habitación. Y como era costumbre yo les leía un cuento sobre princesas, hasta que los padres nos avisaban de que la cena ya estaba lista.

Puede que penséis que me escaqueaba de todo el rollo de estar con lo "mayores" ó que ya no tengo edad para estar con niños pequeños, pero estas dos terremotos juntas eran de lo más traviesas y había que tenerlas entretenidas.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos mi padre estaba llamándonos para que bajáramos a cenar.

Todo estaba en su sitio. Y los mayores estaban sentados en su sitio. Nos habían dejado unos asientos para las tres juntas.

Una vez todos sentados en su sitio empezamos a cenar tranquilamente, contando anécdotas o dejándome en ridículo contando cosas de mi pasado.

-Prima Bella, ¿qué es eso verde que sale de esto?-pregunto inocentemente Lizzie, pero de inocente nada.

-Eso son judías, cielo. Están muy buenas, toma pruébalas.-dije echándole un poco en su plato.

-Pues parecen moco verde que sale de mi nariz cuando estoy malita.-dijo mirando me con cara avergonzada. Todo el mundo de la mesa se quedo callado, esperando mi respuesta, pero lo único que supe hacer fue esconder mi rosto enrojecido y musitar.

-Si no te gustan no te las comas.

Después de eso mi familia retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de ridículo.

La cena pasó sin más altercados. Todo el mundo estaba muy contento, sobre todo las dos mas pequeñas. Pues es que esta noche venía Papá Noel. Y ellas decían que este año se habían portado mejor que el año pasado.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, cuando se recibió una llamada. Nos sorprendió mucho, porque ¿quien en su sano juicio llama a esta hora en este día?

Oí como mi madre cogía el teléfono y preguntaba quien era.

-Si esta aquí. ¿De parte de quién?...........De acuerdo.-dije mi madre-Bella, es para ti, de parte de tu jefe.-puse una cara muy rara, pues las pequeñas se empezaron a reír histéricamente.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, soy Aro. Te llamaba para que vinieras lo más rápido posible al centro.-antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar que había pasado me dijo- Han encontrado un cuerpo. Necesito que tu y Cullen lo estudien. Esta misma noche.- dijo con tal autoridad en la voz, que dejaba claro que no había modo de protestar.

- Bien, de acuerdo en diez minutos estoy allí.- y con eso colgué.

Porque me gustaba mi trabajo, sino lo manda muy lejos de aquí. Mi familia se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo. Lo siento mucho, pero ha surgido un trabajo muy importante.- me agache y abrace a mis primas y les dije.-Saludarme a Papá Noel.

Con eso dicho cogí todo lo que necesitaba en el trabajo y me marche.

Durante todo el camino estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza que qué persona es tan importante para que en la noche de Nochebuena te llamen para que averigües quien es. El caso, es que como no sea muy importante alguien, y no quiero decir nombres, sabrás quién es Isabella Marie Swan.

Cuando estaba llegando vi el coche de mi compañero de trabajo. Edward Cullen, comúnmente conocido en el trabajo, Sexy Culo Andante. De verdad, la gente cada vez tiene menos imaginación para poner un mote.

Las luces del edificio estaban apagadas a excepción de una en el segundo piso.

La noche era fría, pero nada que no se pudiera soportar sin un buen abrigo, pero hoy era Nochebuena lo que quiere decir que iba con un vestido que si me sentaba un poco mal se me veía hasta el alma.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero había una puerta para el personal. Solo necesitaba que encontrara la llave para poder abrirla. Lo que me llevo unos diez minutos, y es que puede que a veces sea un poco desordenada, vale, lo confieso muy desordenada y siempre.

Cuando entre dentro, el cambio de temperatura fue impresionante. Hasta el abrigo sobraba. Fui hasta el armario y deje mi abrigo y bolso y cogí mi bata y "gorro".

Subí por las escaleras, tengo que reconocer que era muy miedosa y que me daban fobia los ascensores, además, de vez en cuando un poco de ejercicio no venía nada mal.

La segunda planta estaba ha oscuras menos un habitación, donde estaba Edward con un bisturí en la mano.

Me acerque sigilosamente, bueno lo que me permitían los tacones. Se notaba que a el también lo habían arrancado de una fiesta. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien, pero no podía darle el placer de saber eso.

Estaba a un metro de el cuándo se me ocurrió que podía jugar al mismo juego que el había estado jugando conmigo desde que entré.

Me quedé a solo unos milímetros detrás de él. Puse mi boca al lado de su oído y le susurre.

-Cuidado, por ahí pasa la arteria aorta.-dije con mi voz más sexy.

Lo vi estremecerse, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y me dijo con el mismo tono.

-Swan, no intentes jugar si no conoces las reglas. El cuerpo representa síntomas de violencia, también hay síntomas de forcejeo, pero lo que más me ha llamado la atención ha sido que he encontrado son estas dos marcas en el cuello. Son como las marcas de un vampiro.

- Asique, nos encontramos delante de un caso vampírico.-dije con ironía.- Esas marcas pueden haber sido hechas con un punzón. Deberías dejar de leer esos libros de vampiros. No vienen nada bien con el trabajo.-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Swan, nunca he dicho que esas marcas hayan sido hechas por un vampiro.-dijo con superioridad-Solo que el asesino lo ha marcado así.

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Para que me necesitas? Que yo sepa tu eres el forense. Yo soy antropóloga forense, y aquí que se diga sobra mucha carne.-dije con suficiencia.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo con ironía.-Pero han encontrado dos cuerpos. Un con "mucha carne" como tú dices y el otro son solo huesos. Me parece que el segundo es tuyo.

-¿Dónde está?-dije sin muchos miramientos.

Edward me miró como si no la hubiera vista hacía nada.

-Valla. Detrás de toda esa ropa holgada, hay una sexy Bella.

-¿Dónde está?- esta noche quería ganar yo el juego.

-Está en la cámara.-dijo el secamente.

-Gracias.-dije arrastrando la palabra, pasando por detrás de él.

La verdad es que el trabajo que tenía no se podría que era muy complicado. Era casi todo hueso y por lo que podía apreciar era que lo habían hervido, pero no sé si vivo o muerto.

Estaba comprobando la mandíbula con el historial clínico, cuando Edward se acerco y se apoyó en mí, manteniéndome entre él y la camilla.

-Deberías vigilar sus espaldas-dijo cerca de mi oído.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté pensando en otra cosa, para que no se notara que estaba nerviosa.

-Porque... nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar-dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura y poniendo el otro en la camilla.

-Pero estamos solos aquí, a no ser que tú seas el peligro-dije volteándome para quedarme cara a cara con Edward.

Pero lo que no sabía era que estábamos a tan mínima distancia. Tal era la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos que nuestros labios se rozaban al hablar.

Edward me miraba con lujuria en sus ojos, tanta era que sus ojos se habían oscurecido a un verde jade.

-Soy la persona más peligrosa de esta sala.-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Imposible

-¿Me está retando, señorita Swan?-dijo con tono divertido. Asentí.-Pues tengo que hacerla cambiar de opinión.-dijo esto último para después besarme.

Al principio el beso fue pasional, ardiente. Sentía su lengua por toda mi cavidad, pero la mía no se quedaba atrás. Recorrí toda su boca con mi lengua, no me deja nada por inspeccionar. Su boca sabia a clorofila, su aliento era fresco.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas por la falta de aire, asique poco a poco nos fuimos separando, hasta quedar como al principio.

-¿La he hecho cambiar de opinión?-pero ya ni me acordaba a que lo había retado para hacer que nos besáramos. Asique solo atiné a negar con la cabeza, pues quería más de él. Y lo conseguí, pues al segundo siguiente su boca estaba posada sobre la mía.

Empezamos una batalla entre nuestras lenguas para ver quien marcaba el ritmo. Pero como era de extrañar Edward ganó.

Continuamos besándonos, pero yo lo empuje para poder separarnos de la camilla y guiarnos a algún lugar más cómodo. Como era de esperarse el aire nos hizo falta y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Deberíamos... irnos a un sitio... más cómodo...-dije entre jadeos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo guiándome a sala de descanso.

Al entrar no pude distinguir nada. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero fuimos andando, yo despaldas a la habitación, besándonos, hasta que tope con el sofá que había en la sala. Nos di la vuelta para que Edward se quedara sentado en el sofá y yo a horcajadas de él.

Fui hasta su oído y estuve jugueteando con su lóbulo un rato, solo disfrutando los gemidos que salían de su boca y de sus manos por mis costados.

Su mano fue bajando hasta encontrar en dobladillo de mi vestido. Una vez echo eso, metió la mano por debajo y acaricio mi culo.

Cada vez estaba más excitada, y Edward también. Sus besos se hicieron más exigentes, pero el aire nos faltaba, pero eso no era ningún problema, pues así mientras él me besa en la clavícula cuando intentaba desabrocharme el vestido, yo le quite la camisa y me maravillé con su torso.

Si con la ropa te dejaba sin respiración, sin ella te mataba. Tu torso era perfecto, no había nada más perfecto que eso. Fui lamiendo su pecho, hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, donde se podía apreciar algo que me preocupo de que me pudiera coger.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Edward con la voz ronca.

Edward me tumbó en el sofá y él encima de mí, empezó a masajear mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador. No sé a que momento me había quitado el vestido, ya que estaba más ocupada en otra cosa.

Me quitó el sujetador, y así tuvo más accesibilidad a mis pechos. Mis pezones estaban endurecidos tras sus caricias. Se metió uno a la boca mientras que con una mano masajeaba al otro.

De mi boca solo salían jadeos, suspiros y de vez en cuando su nombre. Si con solo acariciarme el pecho me hacía volverme loca, no me imaginaba lo que podía hacerme más abajo...

Edward subió hasta mi altura y me besó por unos minutos, después continuó con su tarea en mi otro pecho hasta que decidió que ya era bastante.

En ese momento fue en el que decidí que tenía que ser más atrevida. Cambie las tornas y me puse encima de él.

Me moví en círculos, para excitarlo más de lo que estaba. Me incliné para besarlo, pero desvié de mi objetivo y me hice par atrás. El gruño, pero en mi boca se formó una sonrisa.

Me hice un poco para abajo, para así poder deshacerme de su pantalón. Cuando le bajé la cremallera rocé su prominente pene, Edward soltó un jadeo. Me encantaba producirle eso.

Le quite los pantalones, no sé cuando él se había deshecho de sus zapatos y calcetines.

Me lamí los labios de placer ante la vista que tenía. Pero eso no duro mucho, ya que Edward nos dio la vuelta.

-Ya me toca.-dijo con sorna.

Me quitó de golpe mi tanga. Pegué un grito de sorpresa, lo que hice que el sonriera con malicia.

-Estas tan mojada… puedo oler tu excitación.

-Así es como me haces estar.

Edward introdujo de golpe dos dedos, lo que hizo que me arquera. Mientras entraba y salía de mí con sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris con su pulgar.

-Más… por favor.-dije sin respiración

Lo que hizo fue meter otro de sus dedos. Lo que casi me lleva al cielo. Casi no me podía aguantar. La burbuja que se estaba formando en mí bajo vientre estaba a punto de explotar.

-No voy… a… aguantar… mucho máaaas.-dije llegando al clímax.

No podía pensar bien. Lo único que vi, era a Edward bebiendo todos mis fluidos. Pero el me había dado un placer con sus dedos que nadie me había dado. Asique me decidí a complacerlo.

Me pues a horcajadas de él y le quité su bóxer de un tirón. Era tan grande que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo necesario. Pero no era momento de contemplaciones. Lo cogí con una mano y me lo introduje en mi boca.

Edward soltó un gruñido de placer. Lo que me hizo jadear. Seguí dándole placer con mi boca. Algunas veces pasaba mi lengua por su punta, lo que hacía que temblara y jadeara. Otras veces Pasaba mis dientes a lo largo de su miembro, que siempre recibía a cambio un gruñido.

-Para… estoy a punto de irme.

-Vente para mí.

Esa frase lo hizo llevar al límite, pues cuando volví a metérmelo en la boca enseguida derramó todo su semen. Me lo tragué todo y al final le di en beso en la punta.

Edward jadeaba en busca de aire. Me acerque a su miembro y lo roce con en el mío. Jadeamos lo dos de placer y el suyo volvió a la vida otra vez.

Me levante lo justo para colocar mi entrada en su punta y dejé caer mi peso de golpe. Los dos gritamos de placer. Comencé a moverme encima de Edward. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Edward cogió mis pechos y los apretó, lo único que sentí fue placer y grite.

-Eras tan estrecha…-dijo jadeando, a lo que yo solo pude responderle con un gritito.

Edward jadeaba, pero yo no sabía si podía aguantar más.

-Bella…, estoy cerca…

-Yo… también.

Después de unas cuantas estocadas más, mis paredes se contrajeron. Mi burbuja se explotó y Edward se vino. Note como todo su miembro temblaba y se corría dentro de mí.

Jadeamos en busca de aire. Edward todavía estaba dentro de mí y la sensación era maravillosa, pero sabía que no esto no podía durar mucho.

Enseguida me levanté de él, pero me tumbe encima de Edward, ya que me tenía agarrada de la cintura y no me soltaba.

Edward acariciaba mi pelo, a lo que yo respondía haciendo formas sin sentido en su pecho.

Al cabo de un tiempo Edward decidió romper el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido.

-Yo…-pero no le deje terminar. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

-No pasa nada, Edward. Solo es sexo…- antes de que acabara la frase, él había posado un dedo en mis labios.

-No quería decir eso. Solo quería decirte que desde el día que te vi, me enamoraste. No pasa día en el que te vigile.-eso me asusto un poco, pero a la vez me subió un poco el ego.-No hay día en el que me muera por tus huesos.-solté una pequeña risita, ya que así es como me llamaban las compañeros.- No hay día en el que no piense en ti. Pero entenderé si tu no correspondes a mis sentimientos…-no lo deje callar.

Junté nuestros, el beso empezó lento, tierno, demostrando lo que sentíamos. El besó fue subiendo de tono y entonces decidí romperlo, ya que tenía que pensar bien para poder decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Yo... también me... siento así.-No pude continuar. Los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos. El beso no llego a mayores.

En su mirada solo puede ver alegría y amor.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.-se me escapó una risita tonta. Pero es que toda esta situación era muy extraña.

Hacía más de medio año de que los dos habíamos entrado a trabajar y los dos nos habíamos enamorado. Pero hasta ahora no nos habíamos dicho nada.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.-dije y con eso nos fundimos en un beso que nos llevo a la siguiente ronda, y después otra y otra, y así toda la noche.

**Soy nueva en este tema… asique por favor, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión^^.**

**Tengo que agradecer a mi queridísima loca de los puertos Last Tears, gracias por leer lo que iba escribiendo y dando me apoyo. Tú sabes lo que me ha costado.**

**También quiero agradecer a vosotros, lo que habéis leído la historia. **


End file.
